


A cold rainy night and a blanket in front of the fire

by grimmswan



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-31 02:03:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grimmswan/pseuds/grimmswan
Summary: Don't let the fluffy title fool you. There is a lot of Nick and Sean sex going on.





	A cold rainy night and a blanket in front of the fire

A heavy rain is beating steadily on the glass of his apartment windows. Sean Renard smiles to himself as the soothing symphony provides an atmosphere of calm around him. The air is slightly chilled, so he adds another log to the fire.   
Sean lays his thickest blanket in front of the fireplace, and then himself, loving the feel of his naked skin on the soft fabric and the heated air drifting over him.   
He had decided he would indulge tonight. Let himself focus on the one thing he wanted most, but feared he would never have.  
It’s all too easy for every feature of Nick Burkhardt to enter his mind.  
From how his soft grey eyes would shine bright when he was teasing, or darken like the storm outside, when he was angry. There was not a single detail of the beautiful man that Sean didn’t have memorized.  
But just as he had focused on Nick’s sly grin, the one he wore just earlier at the precinct, when he and Hank had been smartasses and suggested a giant slug, and not just a wesen, might be responsible for the slime found at a crime scene, there were four quickly made knocks on the door.  
With a regretful sigh, Sean slid on the pajama pants he had laid by the couch, didn’t bother with a shirt or a robe and opened the door, expecting Mrs. Jackson from across the hall, complaining that she smelled cigarette smoke.   
Even though he had told her a dozen times that he would never pollute his body with that stuff, and that he didn’t smell anything.   
He had thought, at first, that maybe she was a blutbad with a strong nose.   
No, sadly, she was just a human woman with extreme paranoia. Who obviously had nothing better to do than disturb her neighbors.  
But, when Sean opened the door, it was none other than NIck Burkhardt, standing there, shivering slightly and dripping wet.  
The younger man rushed in without glancing at his captain. “There’s something I need to talk to you about.”  
Sean closed the door, hearing the automatic lock click, then turns to his detective. “Nick, what are you doing out in this weather? I know you take your grimm duties seriously, but that does not mean you should risk your health.” Obvious note of reprimand in his voice, but with also a hint of concern.  
“I’m fine” he started, wiping his dripping bangs out of his eyes, turning to the taller man, he stopped dead when he saw Renard’s state of dress.  
Or, really, lack thereof.  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t mean to disturb you.” Nick licked his lips. “I didn’t realize you were about to go to bed.”  
“It’s alright Nick.” Sean said, not about to tell him what he was really doing. “Why don’t you get out of those wet clothes, and sit by the fire. I’ll find you something of mine to wear and throw your things in the dryer.”  
Used to obeying his captain’s orders, Nick did as he was told. He stripped until he was just in his boxers, and handed his wet clothes over.  
Renard quickly left the room, to get Nick something to wear and to hide his reaction at having his secret crush nearly naked in his home.  
When he returned, he realized his retreat was for not, because, instead of sitting on the couch, Nick had chosen to lay down on the thick blanket.  
“Sorry” Silver eyes looked up, “But it just looked so soft, I couldn’t resist. Do you mind?”  
“Not at all.” Deciding to throw caution to the wind, Sean sat down next to Nick, handing him an old shirt. “My legs are longer than yours, so i just got you a shirt. I hope that’s alright.”  
“It’s fine. Thanks.” Nick said. But, to Sean’s delight, did not slip on the shirt. Instead, he just seemed to want to bask in the heat of the fire.  
The half zauberbiest took the opportunity to gaze at the beautiful young man. To look his fill, without the need to hide his desire.  
Renard couldn’t help but notice how Nick’s skin was slightly pink. No doubt from being out in the cold rain.  
He longed to see what it looked like when flushed from passion.   
“I ran into a reaper earlier.” Nick said, still facing the fireplace. his eyes closed. “He told me that the Prince of Portland wouldn’t always be able to keep his precious grimm safe.” Grey eyes open and look over at Sean. “Now, why would he say something like that?”  
“I have no idea.” Sean replied. Keeping his face and voice as expressionless as possible.  
Nick turned his full body toward his captain. Speaking softly, he asked, “Have you been protecting me this whole time?” His entire demeanor changed to the intensity of a trained interrogator. And he seemed to be trying to look into Sean’s very soul.  
Green eyes looked into grey. “Nick.” the royal rasped out. He could curse himself because that one simple word sounded like a plea.  
The grimm leaned closer. “Am I precious to you?”  
“More than you could ever know.” Was Sean’s answer. His desire for the other man rising in too high of intensity to hold back the truth.  
“Maybe you should give me a hint, then. Nick returned.  
And to Sean’s amazement, the man he had secretly longed for since he joined his precinct, pressed their lips together.  
The kiss was slow at first, gentle, almost chaste, but it slowly deepened until both men were clinging to one another, trying to get closer.  
Then the grimm started to pull away. Sean tried to follow Nick’s lips, but before things went any further, the the younger man felt the need to make something crystal clear. “I don’t do one night stands.” he stated firmly.  
“I couldn’t bare to have you for only one night.” The royal replied, allowing his pure need for the other man to show in his eyes.  
With that understanding between them, they returned to their passionate embrace.  
Sean was so relieved that he didn’t have to hold back. That he didn’t have to hide how he felt any longer.  
So in this kiss he poured all of his need, his desire, his love.  
Nick returned his passion and fervor with great enthusiasm.  
Sean pushed Nick back until he was laying on the blanket and the full length of their bodies could be pressed together.  
For a moment, he hovered over the younger man, gazing into his beautiful eyes, overwhelmed by the sight of trust and returned affection held in those silver orbs.   
Then he felt Nick’s fingertips graze along his sides, and Sean was helpless but to give into the desire to taste his sweet grimm once more.  
He made his way lower. The neck was the perfect place to leave his first mark on Nick. Sean sucked at an area. Nipping and teething until it was properly red.  
While one hand supported his weight, so as not to crush he new lover, the other hand made it’s way down Nick’s torso, until Sean could slip inside his boxers and wrap around the hardening member.  
Sean stroked the pad of his thumb over the tip, reveling in Nick’s moan of pleasure and how he tightened his grip on the taller man as his body shuddered.  
“May I remove the rest of your garments?” Sean whispered huskily in Nick’s ear.  
“Yes, please.” The younger man cried out.  
Nick thought that Sean would sit up to do it. Instead, his large and muscular lover moved lower down his body. The half royal’s mouth never leaving the pale flesh as he took Nick’s boxer with his as he trailed lower.  
Finally, Nick’s dick was properly on display for Sean’s full admiration.  
The younger man couldn’t stop the full blush that spread at the blatant look of hunger he saw in his superior’s eyes.  
Their eyes meet.  
“You are the most beautiful thing I have ever seen.” Sean whispers, voice full of wonder, as if he were staring at a classic work of art for the first time.  
Nick sits up, cups his face in both hands and whispers back, “I think someone else has that title. Get me a mirror and I’ll show him to you.”  
Their lips collide, and their arms wrap tightly around one another. Sean brushes the tip of his tongue along Nick’s lips and was rewarded when the mouth opened and allowed him access to tangle their tongues, tasting more of one another.  
But the half zauberbiest wanted to taste all of the man he had desired for so long. And so, he pulled away, laid Nick back on the blanket and made his way down to the younger man’s throbbing dick.  
Sean first slid his tongue along the shaft, then licked over the tip, twirling around the little slit. The sounds of Nick’s moans and sighs were the perfect music to accompany his exploration of the grimm’s pulsing member.   
The half royal wanted nothing more than to see his beautiful grimm so undone by pleasure, that he would never even think of another’s bed for the rest of his days.  
Sean mouthed at Nick’s balls for a while, sucking a mark similar to the one he had placed on the grimm’s neck. Then he cradled them in his hands, massaging gently, as he took Nick’s member in his mouth and swallowed down in one gulp.  
Nick’s back arched and he cried out, that hot wet heat driving him to the point of oblivion.  
It was too good. Too perfect. Nick found he could not hold back much longer and called out, “Sean, you have to stop. I’m …”  
But, he was never able to finish that sentence, because Sean had simply sucked harder, needing his precious one to reach climax.  
And when Nick erupted, he made sure to catch every drop.  
As the grimm laid panting, lost in bliss, the half royal pulled away from his softening cock and gently flipped him over. He took the time to admire the perfect round ass, before spreading the cheeks with one hand, slipping the fingers of the other hand into the tight pucker, to stretch and massage the whole until it was open enough to spit in the seed he had kept.  
He continuously worked his fingers until he felt the channel was slick enough for his invasion.  
Nick smiled drunkenly the whole time Sean worked him. So relaxed and so thoroughly prepared, that he only sighed dreamily the moment his sexy captain slid his thick cock inside.  
As he began to pump inside the smaller man, Sean couldn’t keep his hand from smoothing over Nick’s back. He then gripped onto his shoulder. Laying so that their bodies were pressed together, Sean moaned in Nick’s ear, “You feel so good. You’re so tight. So perfect. Like you were made just for me.” He kissed his neck. “I’ll never let you go. You have ruined me. No one else could ever satisfy me, now that I’ve had your sweet perfection.”  
“Good.” Nick was able to moan out. Though it was unclear whether he was referring to his captain’s promise of never having another lover, or what it felt like to have the larger man whisper loving promises while he was fucking the smaller man so well.  
Sean mouthed a few more marks on Nick’s neck, massaged the muscles of the back for a few moments, then pulled himself out of the tight ass.  
Nick whimpered at the loss, knowing the other man had not come yet.  
But before he could voice his confusion, he was flipped over and nearly folded in half as Sean hooked Nick’s ankle around the half zauberbiest’s hips and then thrust back into his pucker with one stroke.  
While he had been slow and gently before, now, he pounded into the younger man with full force.  
The volume made by the sounds of flesh slapping against flesh was only match by the volume of the moans pouring from both men.  
Nick’s member had grown painfully hard once again. Sean, feeling that he was close, grabbed ahold of his lover’s cock and pumped vigorously.  
Both men came with a great roar. Their seed spilling at the same time.  
For a long while, the clung to one another. Kissing all over each other’s faces, necks, shoulders and chests. Neither could stop from inhaling the other’s scent. And neither could stop the words of affection that were spilling out.  
All too soon, the feeling of bliss subsided, and was replaced with the knowledge that they were sticky and a bit smelly.  
With reluctance, Sean gives one more peck to NIck’s lips then pulls away. “I’ll get us a wash clothe, so we can clean up.”  
Nick nods, but as it finally dawns on him, asks, “Why do you have a blanket in front of the fireplace?”  
The mighty half royal blushes, intriguing the grimm.  
“I was allowing myself an indulgence. When it’s cold and raining heavy like it is tonight, it almost feels like I am in my own separate world. And so, I allow myself to fantasize about the one being I want most in this world. Because I once believed I could never have him.”  
Nick’s breath catches and he feels his heart race at the intense look in Sean’s eyes.  
Sean is both surprised and delighted to see Nick’s dick twitching again. And a thought comes to the half zauberbeist’s.  
“You know,” Sean says provocatively at Nick, “My shower has multiple showerheads, and is big enough for two. I have to admit, some of my fantasies have involved that scene.”  
Nick springs up and pounces on his lover. “I think you need to tell me all of these fantasies of yours.”  
“And why is that?” Sean asks in mock confusion.  
“Because I want to make each and every one of them a reality.”


End file.
